Mexican Jumping Teens
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Fandom: Teen Wolf Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Tequila tasting paddle Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. WARNING SPOLIERS! Scott and Stiles do something they shouldn't and get caught. Don't want to say more because spoilers for season 4. (Review please.)


Spoilers for season four episodes. I've changed some of the facts from the show to fit my story as usual. Happy Birthday, I hope it was great! :)

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Stiles just dropped Scott of at his house after their secret trip to Mexico looking for Derek. Scott tried to quietly sneak in. He noticed a bucket on the floor catching raindrops. He stepped around it but tripped over a tool box waking his Dad.

"Scott?" his Dad asked sitting up on the couch.

"Hey Dad, what's with the tools?"

"Oh," he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes getting up. "I was just getting started on the list of repairs you need done. What time is it?"

Scott looked at the clock, 4:07am. He looked at his Dad, turned the clock around and said,

"Ummm, midnight."

"We were supposed to have dinner. We have a deal, when your Mom has night shift, we have dinner."

"I'm sorry I forgot all about it. When we got back from the camping trip, I went straight to the animal clinic to finish up work."

"Oh alright then. Tomorrow night, dinner."

"Great." Scott said walking away.

"Did you get anything to eat?"

"Yeah, Mexican." Scott rolled his eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

After Stiles dropped Scott of he headed straight home. He also decided to sneak in. His house was dark but his Dad's car was home so he knew he was inside asleep. He quietly put his key in the lock and turned it. He silently made it into the house and up the stairs. He tiptoed past his Dad's room, opened his door and slipped inside. Once inside he let out the breath he'd been holding. He was tired so he slipped into sleep pants in the dark and sat down on his bed only to jump back up when he sat on something and heard,

"OW, Stiles is that you?"

"Dad, why are you in my bed?"

"The question is why aren't you? It's 4:30 in the morning. Where have you been?"

"Camping."

"Where?"

"Mexico." Stiles said knowing his Dad would think it was a joke. He hated misleading his Dad but if the man knew the truth, it would be hard to sit on come school time.

"Ha ha ha, not funny young man. Do you have a reason for being so late?"

"I dropped Scott off at the animal clinic, took everyone home, then went back to get Scott and take him home. I guess if I'd have been speeding like I wanted to, I would have been here sooner."

"Go to bed smart-ass before I put some heat in your seat!"

"If you weren't in it, I would already be there you're holding me up!"

"You're going to school tomorrow! Don't even try to oversleep!"

"Yes sssiirrrr! I get it you're mad. Can I Pllleeeaaaaassssseeeeeeeee go to bed now!"

"I ought to swat you on principle alone!"

"Come on Dad, I'm tired!"

Sheriff Stilinski walked over to his son and pulled him in for a hug as he dropped a kiss on the top of his head. He playfully swatted him as he said,

"Night Stiles. Love ya."

Stiles hugged his Dad back. His guilt increased but not enough to confess. He laughed as his Dad swatted him and said,

"Night Dad. Love ya too. Sorry I worried you."

The Sheriff walked out of the bedroom shaking his head saying,

"Mexico, what a smart ass. Wait this is Stiles, could they have been in Mexico? Naw, even he wouldn't be that stupid."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Stiles, get up time for school."

"No, go away." He mumbled into his pillow.

His Dad didn't say anything else. He walked into the bedroom, pulled back the covers, and started swatting. It took a few seconds to register, but as soon as it did, Stiles jumped out of bed to get away from the swats.

"OW, Dad what the heck?"

"I told you that you were going to school. Get ready."

"Geez there could have been a nicer way to do that. I mean come on, you wouldn't beat your dog like that."

"I'd let my dog sleep. Get a move on it. I don't want a call that you were late or your grounded."

"Okay, I'm going!"

"I've got to go. He hollered back towards Stiles' room. Don't forget, you and Scott promised to have dinner tonight with Mr. Harper."

"You're really going to make us come?"

"Yes, it's part of your punishment remember?"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Be here by 6. Love ya."

"Okay, love ya too."

"Oh, by the way, He just got back from vacation and is bringing pictures."

"Oh God, kill me now!"

Stiles yelled to the slamming door. He threw himself on the bed and was almost asleep when he remembered Derek. He needed to see how he was doing. He got dressed and headed to the Animal Clinic.

Scott pulled up at right behind him and they both walked in together. They were shocked to find it empty. Derek, Lydia, and Dr. Deaton were all missing.

"I wonder what happened?" Stiles said.

"Let's get to school and find out from Lydia." Scott suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I need to hurry. If I'm late, I'm grounded."

"I take it your Dad discovered you came home late?"

"Yeah, I kind of sat on him."

"What, how?"

"He was in my bed."

"I guess that's one way to catch you and still get sleep. I hope he never tells my Mom that one. I tripped on a tool box and woke my Dad."

"Was he mad?"

"I told him it was midnight. He was upset that I missed dinner. I have to eat with him tonight."

"No you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight is our "punishment" dinner with Mr. Harper and he has vacation pictures."

"Oh God no! Why?"

"To teach us not to ruin someone's lawn and be rude about it. Dad said to tell you be there by 6."

"What do I tell my Dad?"

"That we are being horribly and unfairly tortured, I mean punished."

"To be honest it's fair but I'd rather stick a knife in my stomach than look at vacation picture. I'm afraid of where he might go."

"Me too. Let's get to school before I'm grounded and he invites Mr. Harper over every night."

"See you there."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rafe McCall sat across from his son's empty chair eating his pizza before it got cold. This was the second night in a row that Scott didn't come have dinner with him as they agreed to do. Last night was forgiven, they got back from camping late. He was angry this time and would be speaking about it to Scott later.

Sheriff Stilinski answered the front door and let Mr. Harper in. He looked at his watch and then down the street both ways and there was no sign of the boys and he was getting angry. They would find out how angry as soon as he got a hold of them. He was about to make sitting down comfortably a thing of the past if they didn't make it home in time to eat.

Rafe put the pizza away, went and turned on the TV, and sat down to watch it until his son came home. He was trying to smooth things over with him but, he couldn't let Scott keep treating him this way. He'd have to punish him this time.

Mr. Harper and the Sheriff enjoyed a wonderful meal. They sat down in the living room to enjoy a cup of coffee and look at Mr. Harper's vacation pictures. The Sheriff was making small talk and pretending to be enjoying the pictures when one particular one caught his eye. He had to look closer at it before he asked,

"Where did you say you went again?"

"Mexico my dear boy. I went to a little town near the border. Might I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, I'm sorry I should have showed you when you got here. Down the hall, second door on the left."

As soon as he heard the door shut, the Sheriff looked closer at the group of pictures in his hand. He was steaming mad. He quickly copied them so he could blow them up just to be sure. Stiles wasn't joking like he claimed to be, he was telling the truth. They really did go to Mexico to go camping. He was definitely going to have a long hard talk with those boys.

Thirty minutes later, Mr. Harper decided that it was time for him to leave. He looked at the Sheriff and said,

"Sorry, I missed the boys, but I really must be going."

"I'm not sure what happened to them but trust me when I say they'll be punished for their absence and we will reschedule."

"I'm thankful for parents like you Sheriff Stilinski, there are too many that wouldn't care about a little thing like this. Thank you."

"Trust me when I say they really were sorry for their behavior and unless there is a valid excuse, they will be sorry for this too."

"Goodnight Sheriff. Don't be too hard on them. Boys will be boys you know."

"Yes sir, I know. Especially with the two I've got I really know."

"It's good they have you."

"They might not agree with you when I'm through with them. Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having me and looking at my picture."

"I found them very informative. Thank you for sharing."

Mr. Harper left and the Sheriff reached for his phone. He dialed Stiles' cell phone and get madder when it went to voice mail.

"Stiles, when you get this message, you and Scott had better get your asses here, NOW! I don't mean finish what you're doing first. I mean get in your car and get your asses home!"

He hung up the phone and was about to call Scott's phone when his rang.

"Hello?"

"Stilinski, let me speak to Scott."

"Who is this?"

"This is Rafe."

"Oh, they're not here. I was thinking they were there."

"No, I haven't seen them."

"They were supposed to have dinner here and they never showed up."

"Scott was supposed to have dinner with me. We agreed that when his mom worked night shift we'd have dinner."

"Sorry, Scott should have told you that he and Stiles messed up Mr. Harper's yard and as part of their punishment, they were to have dinner with him and figure out how to make restitution."

"Shouldn't Melissa or I have been included in on this?"

"Melissa was. This happened before you came back. Mr. Harper went on vacation and just go back so we planned the dinner for tonight."

"Oh okay, well is there anything else I need to know about what my son has been up to?"

The Sheriff debated about telling him about Mexico but decided he would tell Melissa and let her tell him if she wanted to. He was going to handle their punishments as he had been the last year and a half. Rafe punishing Scott would just make matters worse for them.

"No, but if you see them send them this way please."

"Will do. Tell Scott to call me if they come there."

"Okay I will, thanks."

They hung up and he decided to try Scott anyway. Maybe he would pick up for him and not his Dad. It rang until his voice mail picked up. He left a message similar to the one he left on Stiles' phone on Scott's phone. He decided to call Melissa's cell. He was surprised by the way she answered the phone,

"Are they okay?"

"Yes."

"Then what did they do wrong?"

"The missed dinner with Mr. Harper."

"No, that's not it, you wouldn't call me just for that. What did they do?"

"Went camping."

"I knew that. What did they do there?"

"Not there, where."

"What do you mean where?"

"They went camping in Mexico."

"You mean the country?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean."

"Did they say why? I mean is it a supernatural thing?"

"I haven't talked to them yet."

"Then how do you know they went?"

"I have proof. Mr. Harper just returned from there and he showed me his photos. Well, in the background were the boys and their friends."

"I take it they'll be sleeping on their stomachs tonight."

"And tomorrow night too. But we might have a problem."

"What's that?" She asked.

"What about Rafe?"

"Oh yeah, not used to him being in the picture. I guess I'll tell him."

"Do you want him to handle it?"

"Hell no. That would just make matters worse between them."

"Okay, just checking. If you see them send them to my place."

"Will do. Thanks for all you do Sheriff."

"You're welcome."

"Oh one last thing, have Scott call me before you punish him. He needs to leave his keys on my dresser. He's lost his bike until further notice. I'll be damned if my teenaged son is going to go to Mexico and not tell me."

"Melissa, you've read my mind. I guess they'll be catching the bus in the morning."

"Damn straight they will. Thanks Stilinski, bye."

"Bye Melissa."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Scott and Stiles found Derek and got him to the loft with Peter. Lydia decided to stay there with him for moral support. It took hours to track him down and get him to the loft. They found him at the Sheriff's office in Parish's care. They were thankful that the Sheriff was off that night.

They were tired when they finally got back to Stiles' car. Scott left his bike at the school. They got in, sat down, looked down at their phones when they went off, looked at each other and said,

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah, dinner with Mr. Harper. My Dad's gonna be so pissed!" Stiles whined.

"Mine too. I was supposed to have dinner with him tonight. I forgot to tell him about dinner with you guys. Now I have your Dad and mine mad at me."

"I don't wanna listen. We're so dead!"

"You don't think he'll be 'that' mad do you?" Scott wondered.

"I guess the only way to tell is to listen to the messages and judge by the sound of his voice."

"Let's listen to yours first. I'm sure I have my mom and dad on mine as well."

"That's funny."

"What?"

"That you think I don't have them on mine too."

"Just shut up and go first!"

Stiles dialed his voice mail and put it on speaker. It surprised them both that the first message wasn't from the Sheriff but Scott's Dad.

"Stiles, this is Scott's Dad. If you see him have him call me please. Thank you."

"Dude he sounds so sad." Stiles said.

"Great, now not only is your Dad gonna beat my ass but I made my Dad sad. Terrific."

"Whoa wait, we don't know that yet. He may just yell until his face turns all red and shit."

"Yeah right, he's gonna beat our asses. I can tell."

"You gonna tell me it's a wolf thing?"

"No just a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach thing."

"You're just feeling guilty. Let's keep listening."

"Stiles, when you get this message, you and Scott had better get your asses here, NOW! I don't mean finish what you're doing first. I mean get in your car and get your asses home!"

Both boys paled and swallowed hard.

"We're dead." Stiles gulped.

" Yeah, we'll never sit again." Scott agreed.

Their conversation was interrupted when Melissa's voice was heard loudly asking where they were. Then, she in no uncertain terms told them to get to the Stilinski's now.

"We're so dead!" Scott said. "Let's go."

"You don't want to hear your messages?"

"No, why bother. It'll just be more yelling and stuff. Let's just get it over. I'll call my Mom and see if I can stay over. I can leave my bike at the school."

"Dude, we're in big trouble."

"Yeah, thank God they don't know about Mexico."

"Seriously!" They both laughed.

"They don't do they?"

"No, I joked with my Dad about it but he didn't take me seriously."

"You told him? How could you do that?"

"I sat on him. He asked me why I was so late. I told him we went camping. He asked where, I said Mexico. He didn't take me seriously. He knew it was a joke."

"Okay, you drive. I'll call my Mom."

Scott dialed the number and had to pull the phone back from his ear when a loud,

"Where have you been?" erupted from it.

"Mom, calm down. We're on the way to Stiles' now."

"You mean you haven't been there yet?"

"No Ma'am. I was calling to see if I could just stay. You know we're in a bit of trouble for missing dinner."

"You mean the dinner that was part of your punishment?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Put me on speaker." she ordered, "I want you both to listen to me. I'm not sure where you two were or if it was supernaturally related or not but you both have phones. Sheriff Stilinski and I are both aware of what you and your friends do and are. From now on I expect to be informed from one or both of you where you are and what you are up to. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Scott mumbled.

"Stiles?"

"Yes Ma'am I understand too."

"Alright, Sheriff Stilinski and I have decided that you both lose your wheels until further notice. Give me the keys tomorrow Scott."

"I left my bike at school Mom."

"Give me the keys when you get off the bus. I'll pick up the bike myself."

"Aw come on Mom, Can't I just drive it home?"

"NO! And that's my final word on the subject."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Stiles, give your Dad your keys when you get home. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Okay, I love you both and I'll expect you both at my place after school."

"Yes Ma'am." They echoed.

"Love you too Mom."

"Love ya." Stiles told her.

After Scott hung up and they were both silent the rest of the way. Melissa decided not to tell them she knew about Mexico. She would let the Sheriff show them the pictures and deal with their punishments. She called the Sheriff to let him know that they were on the way, that she told them about being grounded from their rides and that she didn't let on about Mexico.

Before they knew it they were pulling into the driveway at Stiles' house. They looked at the front of the house and spotted a very angry looking Sheriff standing in the doorway. They contemplated throwing the car in reverse but decided against it.

Slowly they made their way to the front door where Sheriff Stilinski moved to the side and ushered them in. No matter how hard they tried to avoid it, they were each swatted very hard.

"Go sit at the table right now!"

They didn't answer they just ran to the dining room and sat next to each other as far away from the door to the room as they could get. Sheriff Stilinski walked in and took the chair across from them. He didn't say a word, he just glared from one boy to the other which caused them to start squirming.

"Dad, we're sorry. We got caught up in something."

"Enough!"

"Pops really, we didn't mean to miss the dinner."

"Do you have any idea how upset I am with you both right now?"

This caused the boys to lower their heads in shame.

"Sorry." they both whispered.

"Will you let us explain the situation?" Stiles asked.

"Let me ask you some questions first. Did either or both of you have your phone with you?"

"Yes sir." Scott said.

"We both did, but we left them in the car."

"Why, to avoid my call?"

"No sir, so we wouldn't lose them while we were running Dad."

"Okay, the point being, you could have called me and let me know correct?"

"Yes sir, sorry" Scott said.

"Yeah Dad but it wasn't really the first thing on our mind at the time."

"Well it should've been up there at the top! This wasn't just for fun this was part of a punishment you both earned correct?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Okay, let me tell you how my night went. I text both of you to see if you could come home early to help me clean and cook. You both agreed. I kept looking for you to no avail. When I realized you weren't coming I had to rush the cleaning so I could cook. Mr. Harper arrived a few minutes early and I assured him you were coming. I didn't hold dinner because that would be rude. I called you both and got no answer. We ate and talked. I promised him that the two of you would be punished for this and be at his house tomorrow as it's Saturday.

He helped me clear the table, put away the food, and get dessert and coffee. We went into the living room where we had dessert, talked and drank coffee. He proceeded to show me vacation pictures from his trip to Mexico."

Scott and Stiles quickly looked at each other, their eyes as big as saucers. The Sheriff continued with his story pretending not to have noticed the exchange between the two guilty teens.

"I was bored to tears until he showed me the last set he had. They were really interesting. Can either of you guess why?"

"No sir." They try to choke out.

The Sheriff reached over to the chair next to him, grabbed the pictures he scanned, and slammed them on the table so hard the both boys jumped.

"Imagine my surprise to see both of you with all of your friends in the background of his pictures in MEXICO! How is Mexico camping?" He yelled, the veins in his head were bulging because he was so angry. "I'm waiting. I want an answer!"

"We were looking for Derek?" Stiles whispered.

"That sounds like a question to me. Tell me I'm wrong and this isn't you."

Both boys looked down.

"Did you go to Mexico for a week?"

"Yes sir." Scott mumbled.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"I know you fight supernatural. Hell, you are supernatural but at your age, I'll ground your asses for leaving the city without permission and you leave the country! In what way did you think me and Scott's Mom would be okay with this."

"Please Pops, don't tell her."

"Save your breath son, she already knows. She just didn't let you know that she knew when you called."

"What about my Dad?"

"She's going to tell him."

"He better not think he has anything to say about this."

"Scott, no matter what he's your Dad, but he will know it was handled."

"So do either of you have anything you want to say before I try out the gift Mr. Harper brought me?"

"Dad, we're sorry. We really were hunting down Derek and we tracked him to Mexico. We saved him if that's any consolation?"

"You tell me when I'm done if it was worth it or not."

"Pops, I'm sorry I dragged Stiles into this."

"Scott stop, you and Stiles have been in trouble all of your lives, it's just a bit more serious since you became a werewolf. It however doesn't change the way we feel about you, you're family no matter what."

"I guess in short you're saying shut up it won't change a thing. You're ass is mine!"

"That about sums it up." He laughed. "Okay, now that I've calmed down a bit, who wants to see my new gift?"

"What Mexican jumping beans?" Stiles said trying to lighten the mood a little more.

"No it's called a Tequila tasting paddle," he said as he pulled it out. "But I call it the Mexican jumping teen paddle."

Both boys look at it then, down in defeat. It was a long thin paddle. It was about 12 inches long and 4 inches wide and it had six small sized holes in it for the Tequila shots.

"Who's the first victim?"

Scott looked at Stiles and said,

"I think it's my turn to go first."

"No, you were first with your Mom last week."

"Melissa paddled you last week?" Dad asked.

"No Pops, that was a few weeks ago and you knew about it. Stiles, you were first."

"No, I distinctly remember you going first."

"I think it was you."

"Stop stalling." The Sheriff yelled. "I'm counting to three and one of you better be in position and the other one with his nose in the a corner. One, two..."

Scott and Stiles both knew it was Scott's turn to go first so he jumped up and bent over the end of the table and Stiles went and faced the corner. The Sheriff picked up the paddle and walked behind Scott and asked,

"Scott, why are you about to be paddled?"

"For missing dinner and going to Mexico."

Nothing else was heard or said until the thwack of the paddle and a yelp from Scott.

"Sting a bit Scott?"

Thwack, thwack.

"Ohh, yes sir!"

"Now you know (Thwack, thwack-"ahhhh") how I felt when I saw you both in those pictures."

Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack

"OW, OW, ssoorry Pops."

Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack.

Sheriff Stilinski kept giving swat after swat. Soon Scott wasn't able to keep still any more. He started trying to move out of the line of fire until eventually, the Sheriff had to place his hand on Scott's back to keep him in place.

After about 15 licks, Scott was on the verge of breaking down. Sheriff put a bit more force into it and Scott broke down and sobbed.

Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack, was delivered, then the paddle set aside. All in all Scott got 22 licks, his age plus 5, which was the standard Michelle and he agreed upon whenever they ended up punishing the boys. They believed in consistency when it came to them.

Scott stayed in position for a few minutes while the Sheriff rubbed his back. As soon as he started to get up, he was grabbed and held by his Pops. The Sheriff rubbed his back and held him tight. Scott cried into the man's shoulder and let it all out. After a few minutes he said,

"Pops, I'm sorry."

The Sheriff dropped a kiss on Scott's head, let him go and said,

"No more traveling outside Beacon Hills without permission. Leave the country again and the paddle will meet your bare backside am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"How much did the new paddle hurt?"

"That had the worst sting yet."

"Remember that because she's my new go to when it comes to paddling. Switch places."

Reluctantly Stiles left the safety of the corner for the openness of the table and got in the position of vulnerability over the end of it. His Dad got into position behind him and placed his hand immediately on his son's back. Each boy was different and each needed to be handled differently. Scott needed to keep control until he was forced to give it up and give in. Stiles needed to be controlled from the beginning. It had to be drawn out more for it to sink in with Scott but Stiles needed it to be hard, fast and directly to the point.

"Why are you getting paddled Stiles?"

"For ditching Mr. Harper and the country."

That was good enough for the Sheriff as he raised the new paddle and brought it down quickly,

Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack.

"OWWWWW, shit that hurts Dad!"

One swat to the thighs stopped the cussing.

"Sorry."

Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack.

Stiles was jumping around and started crying.

"Ow Daddy please."

"You're getting exactly what Scott got. You're about halfway done."

"Nooooooooooooo!"

"Calm down Son."

Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack.

"Stiles broke down and sobbed."

Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack, finished the spanking and as soon as the paddle was laid down, the Sheriff had arms full of his son. He hugged him tight, told him he loved and forgave him. He waited until he heard an,

"I'm sorry Daddy."

Then he dropped a kiss on his forehead and said,

"Scott come here please."

He waited until the boys were in front of him and said,

"If I ever hear of you doing anything so dangerous again, I'll tear you both up. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." They both echoed.

"Okay, you're both grounded until further notice. No bike and no car."

"Really?"

"Do I need to clear it up with you son?" He asked reaching for the paddle.

"No Dad, I think it's crystal clear now."

"Good, now head to bed, you both have a date with Mr. Harper and his long list of chores in the morning."

Both boys moaned.

"Love you both!"

"Love you Dad."

"I love you too Pops."

They slowly walked towards Stiles' room moaning as they went. Trying to get their jeans off their aching backside was a chore. They were both a bit relieved when they got into bed and laid on their stomachs.

"When can we risk burning that new paddle?" Stiles joked.

"Never if you know what's good for you." The Sheriff said as he popped his head in the door.

"Just talking Dad seriously."

"If I thought you were serious, you'd know it by now. I came to let you know that I forgot to tell you, that tomorrow night you get to stay at Scott's. His mom is off and she wants to let you know how much she enjoyed finding out you boys went to Mexico. Sleep tight boys."

They both moaned and grabbed their pillows. After the Sheriff left Scott asked Stiles,

"Do you think Derek will be okay?"

"Well, right now I think he's doing a heck of a lot better than us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he only slept with Mexican jumping beans, we got to become one."

"How right you are."

They both laughed

"Goodnight Stiles."

"Night Scott."

The End


End file.
